Impatience Is A Virtue
by Sierra's Darkness
Summary: (Measureshipping - Kalim x Shaadah) “Ignore it, Mana. It’ll go away if we leave it alone,” Mahaado stated gravely, turning back to his book of spells. Mana giggled, only happy to comply, before a loud moan reverberated throughout the garden.


**Author's note: **...I'm beginning to wonder why they call it an AUTHOR'S note, when most people can't qualify as authors. -blink- I certainly don't, so.

...Er, yeah. About the fic. -ponder- Written for a friend (Dawn -luff-), set in AE, is rather dirty-themed, and the pairing is one I haven't seen often, so. I DID IT MYSELF. -angsts-

**Pairing:** Kalim x Shaadah (Measureshipping).

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Yuugiou, all that jazzy stuff.

**Warnings:** Adult themes, slight language and loud moans. :D

**-----**

**Impatience Is A Virtue**

Kalim gazed at Shaadah from across the crowded room, though he failed to catch the other's also wandering eye.

Shaadah, meanwhile, was attempting to listen to the pharaoh, while at the same time, searching the busy room for Kalim. His gaze turned from solemn to an almost pleased expression as his eyes came to rest upon the other, a slight smile tugging at his lips.

Kalim merely gave him a slight nod of recognition, hiding his relief with an aloof expression, eyes blank and gaze unwavering as he met Shaadah's eyes.

Shaadah wondered curiously, just what Kalim was doing – or hinting at – and tilted his head to the side slightly, drowning out the pharaoh's monotone voice as he arched a brow in silent question at Kalim's expression.

Kalim shook his head slightly, indicating noiselessly that Shaadah was to remain where he was. He would get what he wanted… later.

Shaadah sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, quelling the hopeful feeling that had been rising in his chest. The counsel meeting still had a long way to go…

**----**

Some time later, the counsel meeting was over, and Shaadah had said his quiet, reserved goodbyes to the pharaoh and the other noblemen of the Egyptian court, and was making his way out of the court, when –

"Going somewhere?" a low voice murmured from somewhere behind him.

Shaadah paused momentarily, glancing backwards inquisitively. "Who is it?" he enquired with an arch of his brow, though he knew perfectly well, just who it was.

Kalim emerged from the inky shadows of the dimly lit hallway, a solemn expression covering his features. "What took you so long?" he asked, voice monotone as he approached.

Shaadah repressed a shiver, looking up at the taller one. "Saying farewell to the pharaoh… Are you not pleased?"

Kalim looked mildly interested at the last part, his gaze piercing Shaadah as he gradually moved closer, until he and Shaadah were but a mere breath away from each other's lips. "Of course I am not pleased," he murmured. "Your delay has caused… impatience, on my part."

Shaadah blinked, not having noticed that they were that close until he felt Kalim's breath upon his lips, light and almost teasing, for such a reserved man. "What is this impatience you speak of? I can sense no such thing…"

Kalim leaned in a little closer, one hand ghosting over Shaadah's robed torso, the other lightly brushing the skin of Shaadah's cheek. "Are you so sure?"

"Quite," Shaadah breathed, feeling himself become a little more heated at the touches. He felt a shiver quake his body, but he resisted the urge to say more.

"Hm…" Kalim closed the last millimetres of distance between their lips, sealing his own against Shaadah's in a kiss that sent chills up Shaadah's spine and sent Kalim's mind reeling.

Shaadah fell deeper into the kiss, lips parting as he felt Kalim pushing against his body slightly, indicating that he wanted him to move backwards. Willingly, Shaadah paced backwards until he was pressed against the wall, arms winding around Kalim's neck as he did so.

Kalim made low noises of possessiveness, claiming Shaadah's mouth and bending the other to his will as his tongue tangled with Shaadah's, dueling for dominance, though he wont easily.

Kalim's hands slipped down to Shaadah's hips, pulling them against his own, eliciting a hoarse groan from Shaadah, who withdrew from the kiss in order to gain a much-needed breath.

"Gods," Kalim muttered, lips trailing down to Shaadah's neck, where they closed over his bronzed skin and suckled lightly, leaving violet marks in their wake. Kalim couldn't resist a slight smirk of approval, uncharacteristic as the smirk was on his features.

Shaadah, meanwhile, had tilted his head back against the wall, giving his assertive companion complete control of the situation, which Kalim gladly took advantage of. Shaadah knotted his fingers in Kalim's hair, a low, guttural moan escaping his lips at the teasing torture.

Kalim chuckled, pulling back a little to gaze at his companion, finding familiarly in the eyes he'd come to associate with the night. "Is this what you want?" he breathed huskily, the lust-roughened edge to his voice giving Shaadah the chills.

"Yes," Shaadah murmured, tracing Kalim's muscular pectorals. Kalim simply smirked a little, reaching down taking Shaadah's hand, before leading him off into the inky shadows from where he had emerged, Shaadah shivering in anticipation.

**-----**

Not long after this little episode, Mahaado and Mana had been in the gardens, one of Mana's lessons being taught. However, Mahaado was distracted from his teaching at a loud groaning sound, coming from one of the windows in the palace nearby.

"Mahaado?" Mana blinked, chewing on her finger as she watched her teacher's face contort into an expression of confusion and annoyance at the disturbance.

"Ignore it, Mana. It'll go away if we leave it alone," Mahaado stated gravely, turning back to his book of spells.

Mana giggled, only happy to comply, before a loud moan reverberated throughout the garden and bounced off the walls, causing her to blink and look up again. "Teacher-sama, the, um…"

Mahaado twitched, glaring up at the window, before he grabbed his staff and turned to Mana. "We're going to go and see the pharaoh. Consider this your lucky break."

Mana smiled, clutching her hat to her head as she bounded after her teacher, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What was that noise, teacher-sama?"

"…Maybe one day, I'll tell you."

"Today?"

"…When you're mature enough."

"But, teacher-sama - "

"It's for your best interests, Mana. You see, when a man and a wom- …erm, man OR woman love each other very much…"

**----**

**A/N: **Yes, well. Too bad this site doesn't allow SMUT. -sulk- Review if you could be arsed? -flail-


End file.
